Change Of Heart
by BoyNamedBro
Summary: Link is brainwashed and forced to make an assassination on Zelda. Meanwhile Cloud has to deal with lost memories. At the same time evil forces prepare to take over Hyrule.


**A/N: **_So here you go my very first story ever. The idea of this story came to me while I was searching for a Crossover of Zelda and FF7 but couldn´t find one._

_So i thought why not do one like I want it to be. So here it is. And don´t think it will stay so "slow" the real Story starts at chapter 3 so stay on._

_P.S: Sorry for wrong spelling and grammer I'm german and not that good in english so be kind._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (Good) old time:<p>

Hyrule: Kakariko

"Come on guys the last one has to pay the food!" A running boy with black hair shouted.  
>"Come on Zack, that s not fair you will win anyway," another boy screamed.<br>"And you will be second, I really don t understand your problem, Cloud!" replied Zack.  
>"It's about Link when he keeps losing he will be bankcrupt in a blink of an eye!" replied Cloud.<br>The two first walked slower and stopped after a little while. They both turned around and saw a totally sweaty boy coming into their direction.  
>He held on to them and thanked them for waiting.<br>"Thanks guys, I'm probably out of practice," gasped link.  
>Zack laughed: "You never had practice."<br>Cloud began to laugh also, "Yes sport is really not your thing."  
>"Just wait, I'll become the best soldier of Hyrule, you will see." Link pouted.<br>"Yes, yes, always the same, well come now we re still not there," joked Zack.  
>So they ran. Zack was first behind him Cloud and Link fought a battle for second place, it seems that Cloud would win until link pointed to the side and shouted:"Hey Cloud, look there's Tifa!" Cloud made an emergency stop and almost hit the ground. Full of anticipation, smiling, he turned in the direction Link pointed and saw ... nothing.<br>"Where is she?" He asked, pouting a little. "Yeeees! Second!" Link shouted at once, he had tricked Cloud and crossed the finish line after Zack.  
>"That was really pathetic cloud falling for such an lousy trick." Commented muttered something about bustet exceptions and that Zack would stop also if it was Aeris that was mentioned. Zack blushed and denied it immediately.<p>

Tifa and Aeris were two girls from the village and thanks to their kindness well known.  
>Tifa was, despise her thirteen years of age, well developed. She has long brown hair and big red-brown eyes, she also began to start martial arts and was stronger than some guards in her village. Her father owned the only restaurant in the village where she worked as a waitress. Cloud had crush on her since he'd first saw her.<br>Aeris, however, was gentle and quiet but quick-witted. She had brown hair which she wore tied as a ponytail, she also had rare, green eyes. Since she was little she helped her mother in the flower shop in town. Which is why she always smells of flowers. Zack tried for years to get a date with her now, but she always smiled and said nothing.

The three boys, however, were known more for their pranks in Kakariko.  
>Zack was the eldest of the three, his fifteenth birthday was approaching, he was also the sportiest. He had shoulder length black hair and, like his two friends, blue eyes.<br>Cloud was the middle part of the trio. He was rather shy and reserved, especially when it came to Tifa. He had short spiky blond hair and was quite small for his age. His father died when he was young and he had only his mother left.  
>Link was as sarcastic as Zack and had the greatest sense of humor. He was blond and of medium size. His father was captain of the royal-guard of the king, whereupon he was very proud. His mother had died when he was three. Because his father was not that often in town he lived with Cloud and his mother.<p>

The three went to the Inn down the road. "Tell me why we never eat with your mother?" Link asked Cloud. "Because she has enough problems even without us hanging around." Cloud replied absently.  
>"Huh, what do you mean by that?"<br>"Oh nothing, we have to go back anyway."  
>They said goodbye to Zack, who was on his way to Aeris, and went to Clouds house. On the way they met, to Clouds horror  delight, Tifa who was searching for them.  
>"Hello Link, Cloud Hi how are you? I've been looking for you." she greeted them.<br>"Hhh-hel-lo-l sh-Tifa nice to see you." Cloud muttered giggled and told them she celebrates her tomorrow and wanted to invite the two of them, and of course Zack too. She showed them some cards she had made herselve. She handed them three of them, smiled at Cloud once more and disappeared.  
>Cloud looked at his card and smiled.<br>All of a sudden started to link to sing: "Cloud and Tifa sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g."  
>"Oh shut up." Cloud snapped.<br>The two went on and soon came to the house. Clouds mother was waiting for them. She was a little overprotective, and she scolded lightly. Cloud told his mother, full of joy of the birthday celebration at Tifas. His mother smiled lightly and send them upstairs because it was getting late.  
>After the two were gone, her smile disappeared and she went to a small drawer. Inside was a half-finished letter she took it out and kept on writing.<p>

Gerudo-desert: On the border to Hyrule

A figure dressed entirely in black looked across the plain. Beside him appeared five more.  
>"Now, Vaati I hope your troops are ready.", Said the figure.<br>"Do not worry sir, the Hylians will not know what hits them." Said the smallest of the five.  
>"Well, he must be in this village Veran ... bring him to me, alive, understood?"<br>"Of course, my Lord, your wish is my command. But why alive?"  
>"Let me worry about that now and go, Do with the village as you want.<p>

Four of the five bowed and went, the last one stayed. Several minutes of silence he asked the other one:  
>"Is something wrong Sephiroth?"<br>"Yes. What about my revange you're not the only one with enemies from a past live. I want to see them suffer, all of them."  
>"Do t worry you'll get him sooner or later.<p>

Back in Kakariko:

When Link awoke the next morning cloud was already awake, what surprised him because he useally slept really long.  
>When he inquired, Cloud said he could hardly sleep all night because he was so nervous because of the party.<p>

"Cloud you pull this show off every year and has ever something bad happens?"  
>"No, but ..."<br>"No buts, you'll go and have fun okay?"  
>"Yes"<br>"You'll talk to Tifa and will not freak out!"  
>"Yes"<br>"And then you can kiss her!"  
>"Yes ... WHAT!"<br>"Just kidding, but seriously what's the worst thing that could happen"  
>"I could embarrass myself, Tifa will hate me, I will be banned out of town and must live the rest of my life alone!"<br>"Pessemist, well come on, we have breakfast first and then we get Yes, we must get presents too."

After the three friends met, they searching out all the shops. Zack and Link quickly had a gift for Tifa, only Cloud struggled, he wanted the perfect gift for he found it they had not much time left for the party. Suddenly Zack stopped once again.

"Hey Cloud, I've got an good idea," he said, grinning.  
>"I don t like your ideas, no matter whether good or bad, it always ends badly," said Cloud.<br>"He's right you're planning, diving in and chaos breaks out," added Link.  
>"This time will work, here I've read the invitation and discovered the classic in the party-programm."<br>"Hit the pot or egg on spoon race?" Link asked sarcastically.  
>"Neither, spin the bottle is the chance of your live cloud and mine too."<br>"Huh why?" Cloud wanted to know.  
>"We manipulate the bottle. On the neck, we build a magnet, then you have to hold the other end while it s Tifa turn.<br>And I get it when its Aeris's turn so we both get a kiss from hot Girls so what you say? "  
>Link and Cloud looked at each other, "50 Rupees, the plan will fail," said Link.<br>"Deal," Zack accepted, leaving Cloud out off the subject.

When the three arrived at Tifa, it was nearly half an hour too late. Tifa opened them with a smile:  
>"Oh I thought you wouldn t come anymore, what took you so long?"<br>"Oh well, we has some loose ends to tie up," said Zack They went into the living room where a few other guests were waiting but all in all it was a small circle.  
>Aeris and Yuffie were there, a other friend of Tifa, along with Vincent, a 16 year old very quiet boy. Then there were Malon and Saria, two girls who had a little crush on Link. Link however wasn t interessted he saw them both just as friends.<br>Yuffie wipped around in her seat and wanted Tifa to open up her other always thought the thirteen year old girl was a little hyperactive.  
>Tifa said she wanted to open the presents a little later after the games. Yuffie pouted and continued staring at Vincent who tried his best to ignore her. The first game on the list was "guess" a game where you had to describe something just with your that Tifa took out the bottle.<br>Vincent pointed out they where all to old for such an childish game but Yuffie thought that was the fun part about it.  
>Zack quickly placed the bottle in the middle and gave the magnet to Cloud who hid it between his hand. But instead of Tifa, Aeris should spin first. She took the bottle and spinned it while Zack practicly jumped at Cloud to take the magnet back. The others just starred at him while Link facepalmed himself The bottle as expected stopped before Zack who grinned at Aeris. Shortly before she kissed him she stopped and said "I'm sorry but cheaters get nothing."<br>Zack stared at her like there were groing two heads out of her mouth.  
>"How ..."<br>"Because I know you Zackery Fair and you did the same trick three years ago"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, at my party ... oh and by the way you can do better than that."  
>"If you only would go out with me once," Zack pleated.<br>"If I say yes will you stop stalking me?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Okey, Tomorrow 13:00 P.M," Aeris said.  
>Zack thought he couldn t get happier until Link demanded his 50 Rupees.<p>

Then it was time to open up the presents.  
>From Aeris got Tifa a flower basket with all the flowers they had in store, Yuffie gave her a hand-made sweater with one sleeve longer than the other and the hole of the head was to gave her two gloves who fit perfect for her fighting style. Salia gave her gave her a notebook with new songs (Tifa played piano) and Link gave her cooking utensils (not a good idea, but Tifa loved to cook so what). Zack just gave her some rupees.<br>Then it was Clouds turn: his gift was a jewelry music box, it was made of seashells and played a beautiful melody (Tifa's Theme).  
>Tifa heard the melody and got teary eyes and ran out of the room. Cloud ran after her and found her sitting outside on a swing.<br>"Was it really that bad?" Cloud asked, sadly.  
>"What? Oh no it has nothing to do with you I love it. It's just ... my mother always sang a song with this melody when she took me to bed."<br>Now Cloud understood, Tifa's mother had died six months ago.  
>"I'm sorry I didn t know."<br>"It's okay ... how did you get that?"  
>"Well I know you love music and the beach so I thought it fit ..."<br>"Thank you ...," Tifa looked away.  
>"...," Cloud looked at her.<br>"..." Tifa looked at him.  
>"...," Cloud turned red.<br>"I also have something for you, close your eyes, no peeking okay?"  
>"Okay ..." Cloud whispered and closed his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ So first chapter hope you liked it. Next chap. will have a little more action in it._

_And yes, I let 15 years old Teenagers play "spin the bottle" I'm so original!_

_Anyway please review._


End file.
